ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fingerfilcher Dradzad
Testimonials *Soloable by 75 DRK/SAM with slight soloing skill. Dread Spikes and Blood Weapon required. Start with 100% TP and use Guillotine. Killable at 20% with a Souleater Guillotine. A Meat Mithkabob was used. An Icarus Wing was used, but not really needed. *Soloable by 74 RDM/NIN easily. *Soloable by 75 NIN/WAR easily. *Soloable by 75 THF/NIN easily. Bloody bolts did ~80 damage and landed consistently with capped Marksmanship and no ranged accuracy gear. Orcish Counterstance was rendered useless since THF evasion is too high for the NM to counter. *Soloable by 75 MNK/NIN easily. *Soloable by 74 SMN/WHM easily. *Soloable by 75 WHM/NIN carefully when Berserk's Dance is used. Fairly easy. *Soloable by 75 WHM/RDM with some difficulty. *Duo'd by two 75BLM/37RDM extremely easily. Seemed HEAVILY resistant to Ice spells, even with HQ ice staff, elemental torque, and capped elemental magic skill (no merits). Earth based spells hurt him heavily (Stone IV broke 1k), and Thunder did about as expected. Had no trouble sticking Gravity or Bind. *Soloed by DRG75/WHM37 tarutaru using Meat Mithkabob (medium soloing skill needed), started with 100% TP. *Soloable by 75 BLU/NIN extremely easily. Start battle with 100+ TP and solo-skillchain, then Spam head-butt and Physical damage spells (Frenetic Rip, Hysteric Barrage, Disseverment work well), keep shadows up, other than that nothing special. *Duoable by a PLD67/WAR33 and DRK68/SAM34. 2hrs required; was a very close fight. Expect casualties. *Easily solo'd by PLD75/DNC37 with Joyeuse and 2hr *Easily solo'd by PLD75/NIN37 using regular tanking gear with Shield, no food, no 2hr. Ran out of MP but the whole fight my HP never went below 1000. Regular attacks were hitting for between 30-50, Sentinel dropped this considerably. The counterattacks were more powerful, maybe 100-150. I had shadows up for the most part but when he gained the Haste effect I didn't see the point in trying to cast Utsusemi. His accuracy was qute bad also. *Easily solo'd by PLD75/RDM37 should have around 170+ enhancing magic and caped shield keep Phalanx and SS up use barfire, regen, and En- spells do this and you will not need to use 2 hour also note chivalry is a good thing to have. *Easily solo'd by 75THF/NIN, need capped eva and eva torque and/or Boxers, easy fight though *Easily duo'd by PLD75/WAR37 and WHM75/BLM37 No problems *Soloed by BLM72/WHM36, with DoT (Bio II, Poison II, Choke, Burn, Shock), and Bind kiting with a few tics of resting; followed a Sprite around for cures. Self buffs and nukes not needed basically. *Soloed by NIN74/37WAR easily except for orc counterstance which hurts ALOT, don't have beserk up when he does that move ^^ *PLD67/BLM33 got him down to about 30% by staying near a sprite and using 2-hour. Ran out of mp :(. *Soloed as 75 RDM/BLU, no items, no threat. *Easily soloed by BST/NIN 75, with Ladybug as pet (EP to 75, had to switch once after orc used Counterstance. *Soloed by SAM75/WAR37 without much problem. Start at 200% TP, Sekkanoki, 2x WS, Meditate, WS, Meikyo Shisui, SC Light. No food. *Solo'd as BST73/WHM, 4~5 pet swaps. No familiar.